


C & K Vie for V

by toonamifan666



Series: Video Game Poetry [1]
Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nightmare, No Formal Structure, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonamifan666/pseuds/toonamifan666
Summary: A small poem about the game





	C & K Vie for V

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago when I was bored and tired one night and ended up thinking about the game. This is what came to me. Hope you enjoy.

Leaping to sleep makes me peep a meep,  
Beep beep the clock says but not for you,  
You my friend are but a sheep,  
Enjoy your time on this waking hell.


End file.
